sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Wetterich Christof
Φυσικός Physicists Φυσικοί Γης Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες]] - Διαπρεπής φυσικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Σύγχρονη Εποχή, 20ος Αιώνας μ.Χ., 21ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία To όνομα "[[]]" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Christof Wetterich is a German theoretical physicist. Born 1952 in Freiburg (Germany), he studied physics in Paris, Cologne and Freiburg, where he received his PhD in 1979. He worked at CERN in Geneva and DESY in Hamburg. Since 1992 he has a chair for theoretical physics at Heidelberg University. His major research interests are cosmology and particle physics. The development of the theoretical method of Functional renormalization by Wetterich has found applications in many areas of physics, e.g. it provides a suitable framework to study quantum gravity (asymptotic safety), [http://dx.doi.org/10.1103/PhysRevD.57.971 Nonperturbative evolution equation for quantum gravity], M. Reuter, Phys. Rev. D 57, 971 (1998), arXiv:hep-th/9605030v1 Yang-Mills theories [http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/0550-3213(94)90543-6 Effective average action for gauge theories and exact evolution equations], M. Reuter and C. Wetterich, Nucl. Phys. B 417, 181 (1994) and it was also useful in non-relativistic quantum systems like the BCS to BEC crossover where it bridges the two theories in a unified theoretical language. [http://dx.doi.org/10.1103/PhysRevD.57.971 Flow equations for the BCS-BEC crossover], S. Diehl, H. Gies, J.M. Pawlowski, and C. Wetterich, Phys. Rev. A 56, 021602® (2007), arXiv:cond-mat/0701198v2 and [http://dx.doi.org/10.1002/andp.201010458 Functional renormalization group approach to the BCS-BEC crossover], S. Diehl, S. Floerchinger, H. Gies, J. M. Pawlowski, and C. Wetterich, Ann. Phys. 9', 615 (2010), arXiv:0907.2193v2 Wetterich is best known for his proposal [http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/0550-3213(88)90193-9 ''Cosmology and the Fate of Dilatation Symmetry], C. Wetterich, Nucl. Phys. B '''302, 668 (1988) The Cosmon Model for an Asymptotically Vanishing Time Dependent Cosmological Constant, C. Wetterich, Astron. Astrophys. 301, 321 (1995), arXiv:hep-th/9408025v1 of dynamical dark energy or quintessence in 1987. This could explain the observed accelerated expansion of the Universe. He has done fundamental work for the theoretical understanding of tiny masses of neutrinos. [http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/0550-3213(81)90279-0 Neutrino Masses and the Scale of B-L Violation], C. Wetterich, Nucl. Phys. B 187, 343 (1981) [http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/0550-3213(81)90354-0 Proton Lifetime and Fermion Masses in an SO(10) Model], G. Lazarides, Q. Shafi, and C. Wetterich, Nucl. Phys. B 181, 287 (1981) The method of functional renormalization relates macro physical structures to micro physical laws in a continuous way. Its modern form is based on the exact ''Wetterich equation''. [http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/0370-2693(93)90726-X Exact Evolution Equation for the Effective Potential], C. Wetterich, Phys. Lett. B 301, 90 (1993); [http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/S0370-1573(01)00098-9 Non-perturbative Renormalization Flow in Quantum Field Theory and Statistical Physics], J. Berges, N. Tetradis, and C. Wetterich, Phys. Rept. 363, 223 (2002), arXiv:hep-ph/0005122 Honours and awards Wetterich received the Max-Planck Research Prize There exists a short public video (German) as a film portrait to the winners in addition. in 2005. Since 2006 he is member of the Heidelberg Academy of Sciences. Portrait at the HAW homepage. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Επιστήμη και ειδικότερα στην Φυσική είναι: * Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες *Φυσική *Φυσικοί Γης *Πεμπτουσία Βιβλιογραφία * Christof Wetterich's homepage at the Institute for Theoretical Physics at Heidelberg University. * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Γερμανίας Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Σύγχρονης Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 20ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 21ου Αιώνα μ.Χ.